Final bout round 1
by authors
Summary: This is the final battle with Dark Sonic


Speedster studios present:

A Greg Kelly Film

A Mount Moon production.

Based on a story created by me! (It fells good to say that)

With music by KISS and the Bee Gees

Sonic the Hedgehog in

Ulitima battle

( Note Dark Sonic is not to be confused with Shadow, Dark Sonic is basically an adbomination of the Chaos Emeralds)

Chapter 1: the legend begins

It was a sunny beach where a 6'07" tall warrior stood on a jagety peak that would hurt a normal creature's foot. But then again this is neither an ordinary creature nor an ordinary Pokemon. His name was Mewtwo and what battle he was prepared for was soon to be found out. 2 Gyarados came out and fired their hyper beams at him. Mewtwo just used barrier and blocked the attack, then grabbed one of the dragon Pokemon by the tooth he threw it at the other monster. Then a huge Onix came out and leaped at him, Mewtwo just simply sped past this new threat and elbowed his center rock an Onix's main weakpoint. Then 3 level 100 Charizards came out and used fire blast at the genetic Pokemon. He just simply grabbed the monsters each by their tails and started to spin them around and threw them into the lava pit. He then went into his room and went to bed. That's when the Celestial started to call, "Mewtwo wake up!" Commanded the elemental achient one of air.

"Not now Mew! I've had a busy day." Said the armor of the elementals.

"Mewtwo if you do not wake up I'll make sure that you'll fall asleep at 9:30 for the next 10,000 years!" Said he getting a little bit angry.

"I'M UP! Oh, it's you Celestial." Said Goku, I mean Mewtwo, "What do you wish master?" 

" I need you to come to the realm of the elder, the four who are one." He said as he teleported both him and the physic Pokemon to the palace.

" Uh oh! I didn't know this was going to be a formal occasion. Wait a sec." Said Mewtwo getting into his psycho armor. (Get it? Psycho Circus: psycho armor!) For he was in the realm of the elder, the four who are one! In the palace were the Demon: The achient one of Fire, Shadow, Thunder, and vengeance, The Starbearer: The achient one of Water and passion of the heart (Love in other words). The Celestial: Achient one of the wind and balance. The King of Beast: The achient one of Earth and animals. (If you have never read the book Kiss: Psycho Circus then read one but till then please read the fowling. Each one of the elders looks like a Kiss member in their makeup on steroids. The Demon: Gene Simmons, The Starbearer: Paul Stanley, Celestial: Ace Freely, And the king of beast: Peter Criss. Now onto our storyJ ) "What do the masters want of me and if it's about that comet. I had no idea playing basketball with it was going to do that to the dinosaurs." Said Mewtwo now formualtely dress for the occasion.

" No! But we will talk about that later." Said the King of Beast petting his Persian.

"What we need you to do Mewtwo is this." Said the Starbearer bringing out designs for 4 armors. "We need you to create these four armors so that 4 knights with our kind of powers will find them and use them for good."

"All right! I'll just find some leftover metal and meet up with you guys in 4 days."

" NO! They must be made of the purest elements you can find from the 4 elemental planets. You must get rubies for fire, Diamonds for wind, sapphires for water, and emeralds for earth." Said the Demon. "OH and you've got 4 days to do the job." The Celestial said. Upon saying this Mewtwo was immeaditly teleported to Gaia the Earth world. He went into an emerald pit and found himself in front of a huge, gigantic, and I do MEAN BIGGGGGGGGG earth monster. He took care of it and made it into a boulder for the earth mace of Gaia. He grabbed the emeralds and made the earth armor. He soon called the Earth ancient one and dropped off the armor. In the Wind world Ares: Mewtwo found the crystal pit and made a terrific whirlwind crossbow. He called his master and went to Aqueous, the water world. There he picked up the sphartiers and in a big battle with a water monster that revealed the trident of water. He called up the Starbearer and deviered the equipment. He went into Lavacus, the fire world. There he got the rubies then he heard a sound, a loud growling sound. He prepared himself for battle and yet was frozen at the same time. "Mewtwo! What are you doing here?" Asked a purple dragon.

" Spyro, is that you?" Asked the Pokemon.

" Yep!" Said the dragon.

" I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" Said he.

" Well, I've got some new family members. Here look, here's Sonic." He said showing a picture of a blue hedgehog with green tips at the end of his quills, "Tails," He said showing a picture of a swallow egg. "And Frogger." He said showing a frog's egg. "Now what can I do for you?" Asked the dragon.

" Well, I need to design some armor but to make the fire one complete I need to find a sword." Said Mewtwo.

" Well, take this I don't need it any more." Said Spyro handing over the fire sword of lava. Mewtwo handed it over to the Demon after fainting several times. He then saw that he had leftovers. So he went to work constructing the ELEMENTAL ARMOR. With wind boots, earth mail and shield, a water helmet, and a fire sheath with gauntlets. The only question now was what to use for the sword. Well, lucky for him this is thew exact moment when that echidna destroyed Chaos and created the Chaos emeralds. So Mewtwo deiced that he would use basically the same design as the emeralds using the ones that he had leftover. That's when the master sword was forged. After Link had completed his mission and no longer needed the master sword, Mewtwo broke the sword up and put the armor into the sword proclaiming that whoever was able to put the pieces together would get the armor. Dark Sonic saw this as an opportune time to get enough power to destroy the universe and ruin his rival's good name his rival's name was Sonic. (SURPRISE!) He went across the land and got 21 Chaos jewels. He saw that his rival had the other 7. When he challenged him he got a shock. Sonic had a sword too and it was called the SWORD OF OMENS. They went into battle for a long time and it seemed that neither side would win. Then Sonic's ancestor scarred Dark Sonic's right eye. He also transported him into the Void. There he stood for 5,000 years, thus giving him time to take it over ,until it was destroyed. (See Beginnings Chapter 5, or Francis and Roberts story "Crystalline beauty") He then took control of Robotnik.

Mobius present day.

Dark Sonic woke up from having a talk with Meteorite Man. "IS it time?" Asked Robotnik impatiently.

" Yes, send out your new robots and attack Sonic and give him this challenge." Said Dark Sonic. "Hedgehog your days are numbered. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." 

Meanwhile at a mall Amy was shopping. "Tails, remind me why I agreed to help you shop?" Said a familiar 20-year-old blue hedgehog who was covered in a bunch of packages.

"Because you said that I'll handle the light stuff and you handle the heavy stuff." Said a familiar 19-year-old fox with only a small bundle.

"Come on you 2. There's only 20 more stores to go and that's only on the third floor." Said Amy. Suddenly a bunch of multiclass swatbots came and started to attack. "Oh boy the mall's in danger, time to go to work Tails!" Said Sonic getting ready to jump down.

"Right." Said Tails following suite.

" Wait a minute!" Said Sonic.

" What?" Asked Tails.

" What's a good fight sequence without some music?" Said Sonic.

" You're right Sonic." Said Tails as he pressed a small button on his glovecom. 

(OKAY! You can start playing Staying Alive written by the Bee Gees now) 

Tails and Sonic were delivering a massive battle with Tails using several mulikicks and whirlpunches. Sonic was using the old trusty Spin Dash with several spin kicks and dragon punches on the side. Tails then said "Sonic look! FOOD COURT!" Said Tails pointing to a chilidog stand in there. They came out with 20 chilidogs, (10 for Sonic, 10 for Tails). "So Sonic, what do you think of the food here?" Asked Tails ducking and letting a robot fly threw the window.

" The chilidogs here aren't as good as the ones me and Sally make." Said Sonic also ducking with the robot flying onto Sonic's back destroying himself, "Tails did you feel something?" Asked Sonic.

" Just the wind." Said Tails backhanding a robot.

" Oh! Okay." Said Sonic delivering a double spin kick into 2 robots. Sonic and Tails then went after the ones trying to escape through the escalator with Sonic revving his legs so fast that the belt started to burn and that also caused the robots to burn up. They went into a dress shop to shop for Sally and Amy. "So Tails what do you think of this dress?" Asked Sonic throwing the dress up into the air and delivering a bunch of tempest breaks and Sonic javelins.

"It's perfect it'll go great with her elemental gown, how about this one for Amy?" Asked Tails buzz tailing the bots. 

" Great." Said Sonic. They then saw a lawn of swatbots.

"Tails, lawnmower play." Said Sonic holding out his hands.

"Right!" Said Tails as he grabbed onto Sonic's hands and started to spin his Tails like a lawnmower cutting the robots heads. They then hid in a toy department. One of the robots looked at a punching clown, who was actually Tails the robot first pushed him a little bit then Tails flicked him the robot pushed him forward that's when Tails used a double punch. The other robots leader said, "Where's Sonic?" Asked one of the robots.

" I don't know he couldn't be that hedgehog standing right in the middle of you robots." Said Sonic, as soon as the robots turned to fire at him the dummies acennntly shot them selves. Then Sonic saw a couple of Pokemon cards of 60. "Ladies and robots I now give you for a limited time only free Pokemon cards." Said Sonic as he threw each one of those cards and hitting them at their main control box inside their main circuits, "Wait Charizard card." Said Sonic not throwing that one at them. Hey Sonic do you think you would give me one of those? 

" Later Greg" Said Sonic. They then went into the comics' store. "Hey Sonic look they got the new Sonic comic out now! Would you read it to me?" Asked Tails in his most cute expression.

" Okay little bro." Said the dude with the attitude. As he read it even the robots became interested. Then it was back to action, after a little while the robots were all gone. "Oh, Tails you were wonderful." Said Amy giving Tails a kiss.

"Well, Sonic did most of the," Tails was about to say work when Sonic nudged him, "I mean most of the cleanup." Said Tails. Sonic you're so modest. 

" I know Greg." Said Sonic. Just then Tails picked up a robot head that seemed to have a message inside of it, "If princess Leia is in there I'm leaving." Said Sonic.

" No Sonic I think it's something else." Said Tails. Just then it came on.

" Hello hedgehog king, it's nice to know that my rival's descendent actually lived up to what was suppose to have happened years before." Said Dark Sonic, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm the representive of the things evil in the Chaos emeralds, I am the only other person besides Freiza to be called one of Meteorite man's second in command, I'm the one they called Dark Sonic. I'm also Robotnik's boss." He said.

" It's all about you isn't it." Said Sonic.

" Silence! And hear my message," Said Dark Sonic, "I Eveangandon Horrid ledgehog, challenge you Sonic Maurice Hedgehog to a final duel for the Chaos gems. If you win I'll hand over the ones of Sapphire, Ruby, and Crystal. When I win you'll hand over the ones of emerald. And it'll be a fatal match; I'll see you in 5 days. You can train for this one but I can assure you it'll do you no good. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." The message then ended.

Chapter 2: Training commence! Tails bomberman?

"So Sonic how are you going to train for this?" Asked Sally who was also keeping an eye on the twins who were physically developing a plan to tickle their aunt Mach.

"Well, so certainly can not do what you did before. Dark Sonic is just too powerful!" Said Knuckles, who they asked to come over for he knew a lot about ancient Mobian history.

"You're right." Said Sonic. Just then they heard a voice.

"Maybe I can help you with the young queen's question." This time they saw a blue light and the same Gaia music started to play. "I am somebody very important. I'm the greatest Brion arts master in the world. I'm the member of the Royal guard, the defender of the Pokemon, Seru, and Ra-Seru alike, I AM GALA." Just then Gala appeared. He stood about 6'00, had brown hair, and sounded just like piccolo.

" And I'm Ozma." Said a baby sounding voice, for you see he just hatched.

" Now to send you all to your proper places." He said and waving his hand Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sally were gone. "What did you do to them!" Asked Sonic-picking Gala up by his neck.

" I'll tell if you would let me breathe." Said Gala. He continued after getting his oxygen supply back, " I teleported them to a special dungeon, they each have knowledge about what they must do. Sonic you're training is to go into each of the 5 dungeons and train under whosoever is in there and you won't be training in level 12. No but in level 20. Now go." As soon as he said the word go Sonic got teleported to the first one.

Sonic found himself inside a maze with what look like tree stumps. "Hey, Sonic how do you like my little maze?" Asked Tails. 

" Well, I must say that it's pretty amazing." Joked Sonic.

" Sonic you tickled me for less than that!" Said Tails.

" So what do I've got to do in here?" Asked Sonic looking at a set of bombs.

" Well, since you played Bomberman before I'll tell you. Each of the separate mazes are built acoordinating to that particular bomb type element. Your mission is to solve their puzzle in order to destroy them." Said Tails.

" Tails, are you all right?" Asked Sonic.

" Yeah, why?" Asked Tails.

" Just making sure you aren't out of breath after saying that sentence." Said Sonic. Just then out came the Earth Bomberman. He started to throw bombs at our hero but Sonic just kept dodging each one of them. He tried throwing a bomb once but to no avail. How was he going to destroy this guy? Then he had an idea, " Hey buddy! You can't hit a pointy end of a jolteon!" Said Sonic. Then the bomber threw 4 bombs in 4 directions. This was the opening Sonic was waiting for. He knew each one had a 15-sec delay on all of them. So he kicked each one in the opposite direction knocking the guy out and blowing him out. The next opponent was a female wind bomber. She was tough in the fact that she could detect Sonic through the vibrations he made in the air. So he ran so fast that he created a small vacuum destroying her advantage and making her lose the battle. The fire guy was the easy one because all Sonic had to do was cool the lava down into a hard case (Now this is a hard case to deal withJ ). He then met up the water bomber which would have been easy except for the fact that the entire battlefield was in water, "And you've know that I got a fear of water Greg!" Said Sonic.

I know that's why I did this. Sonic looked at his bomb supply and saw another dilemma; he had only two bombs left: A fire one and a regular one. Then Sonic quickly remembered something Tails said that each maze was on top of one another. So he used the guys bomb throwing against him. He ran through the battlefield letting each bomb hit the ceiling until one of them made a small clang that indicated where the weakspot was. So using his last regular bomb he blew up the ceiling releasing all the magmar, I mean magma. Causing a nice steam bath (10-sec break for relaxation). Sonic then used his firebomb in a din's fire type of way. "Great job Sonic!" Said Tails.

" Bye little bro and be careful!" Said Sonic.

" I will and stop being so overprotective." Said Tails leaving the command console.

" I'M NOT OVERPROTECTIVE!" Said Sonic. (YEAH Right)

Chapter3: She is the one named Sailor … Amy?

Sonic woke up the next morning in what looked like the ruins of the moon kingdom. "Halt good doer!" Said Amy firing Mercury bubbles attack.

" Huh! Who are you? Is that you Amy?" Asked Sonic looking at the shadow figure.

" I stand for hate and injustice, And on behave of the dark moon I'll cause wrongs triumph over good and that means (She does the Sailor Moon arm motion) You. Great acting job huh?" She said.

" Great job. Let me guess you're my next challenge right?" Asked Sonic.

" Yep! Now hold still so I can fry you." She said. "Oh, by the way you've got to get rid of my power source in order to beat me. Moon Spiral heart attack!" Sonic quickly dodged that move. He kept dodging each one of her sailor attacks. Just then some type of item caught our hero's eye. He quickly spedported towards it he soon found out that it was a moonstone. He quickly fought out a good plan. The moonstone counteractive elements should short out the hammer's power. Sonic quickly stood right in front of Amy. "Ah! You're giving up so quickly. Great now I don't have to search the entire place to kill you. Jupiter thunderbolt…" She was about to say zap when Sonic threw the stone like a discus, disabling the hammer. Sonic how did you know that was going to work?

" You tell me you're the narrator!" Said Sonic.

Oh! Yeah I forgot.

Chapter 4: Mewtwo strikes back (Uh oh forgot something, I bring out a pokeball, GO Goku!)

Sonic woke up this time in a strange room that look like a messed up checkerboard "Who am I suppose to face here?" Asked Sonic to himself.

" You face me now hedgehog." Said an all too familiar 6'07", 260 Pokemon.

" Mewtwo?" Asked Sonic.

" Yes now for your first challenge, try to break through my barrier. If you can, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Laughed Mewtwo forming a barrier. Sonic tried every trick in his book to trick him, but it didn't work. Then he had another idea. He told Mewtwo to bring out a small chili dog pot. He then began to make his special tongue burning, Gosh this is hot!, Charmander evolving upon smell chilidogs. He gave one to Mewtwo and as soon as the big guy took one bite out of them his mouth got so hot that his barrier immeadly dropped. "Great job! Now you must fight me!" Said Mewtwo powering up. (Place your bets folks place your bets, who'll win this fight) Sonic powered up and delivered a spin P-K-Punch combo, which Mewtwo just simply dodged. Mewtwo then fired a Psywave of epic proportions. Sonic then got back up just to meet up with one of Mewtwo's tri- attack clones. Sonic grabbed both of them by their tails and threw them back at their owner. Sonic then used a combo of Tempest Break, Dolphin attack, and a cyclone. Mewtwo then recovered and launched a surprise physic attack. Sonic then realized that even if Sonic does weaken him enough for him to deliver the final blow he'll just use Recover and continue his onslaught. Sonic then realizes what he must do. He transformed into super Sonic and powered up for the sprit bomb, which used immeadly fainting the mighty Pokemon. "Great job Sonic I'm impressed." Said Mewtwo rehealing himself. " And of you know you just won because I let you."

" Yeah right!" Said Sonic leaving.

Chapter 5: Sonic verses Knuckles!

Sonic woke up in a small arena. "Oh no! I think I know who's my next opponent." Said Sonic to himself.

" That's right! It's me and I challenge you to a small martial arts contest." Said a familiar red 22-year-old echidna.

" What for?" Asked Sonic putting on his black belt.

" Because Dark Sonic is one opponent who actually knows our fighting style. I figured since I'm the red belt in the Arts, you might be able to stand a chance of winning if you can defeat me. Now prepare to do battle." Said Knuckles putting on his red belt. (Now's a good time to place your bets on who will win. Odds. Sonic 100,000,000 to 1) 

The fight began. Knuckles began with a over the head drop punch, which he soon regretted for Sonic grabbed the fist threw him over the head and backflipped kicked Knuckles in the stomach. Knuckles then delivered the comet punch knocking Sonic to the side of the arena. Sonic then used a spin dash punch, followed up by a dragon punch and an upward spin kick. While in the spin kick combo Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the leg and delivered a hyper elbow to the side of the face. While Knuckles had Sonic dazed he delivered a multipunch with a downward knee press. Sonic grabbed Knuckles by his knee flipped him to his back and used a slash kick. Sonic then grabbed Knuckles arms and drew his knee into Knuckles' back. Knuckles then regained hold of Sonic's arms and used a devastating midair bicycle kick to Sonic's midsection. Sonic then used a bull horns, followed by a double drop kick and a lizard tail attack. Sonic then ran up a wall caring Knuckles, leapt off of it and began to spin in midair. Sonic then threw with all of his might. It was the infamous Earth throw. Sonic leapt down, "Are you okay Knuckles?" Asked Sonic.

" Yeah I'm fine. Where in bloody blazes did you learn that move?" Asked Knuckles, "That move hasn't been used in generations."

" I taught that one myself." Said Sonic.

" Then you have truly have earned this." Said Knuckles. "Sonic by the power of all guardians past, I give you this the red belt of the fighting Arts of the planets." Just then Sonic's black belt became bright red. "Congratulations!" Said the guardian.

" Thanks, cousin." Said Sonic, doing the famous highfive. "Oh! One more thing, do you think you could tell me my next challenge." Asked Sonic.

" Sorry I can't." Said the echidna.

" Oh, drat." Said Sonic.

Chapter 6: Pokemon battle of the millennium.

Sonic woke up the next morning in a strange arena. He immediately recognized it. "This is a Pokemon tourment hall. That means, Sally is my next opponent." Said Sonic. He then saw a belt with 6 pokeballs on it. "My Pokemon! All right." Said Sonic putting on the belt. Sally saw Sonic was ready. 

"All right Sonic this going to be a six on six Pokemon battle with no time limit! Got that?" She Said as Sonic tried to guess what Pokemon were on that belt.

" Yeah! Get ready. Go Charizard!" Said Sonic.

" GO Squirtle!" She said.

(Start playing the Pokemon original theme song here)

Sally: Squirtle water gun that Orange dragon on the tail

Sonic: Charizard protect your tail and fly.

Charizard: Chaar!

Squirtle: Squirt (Snaps his fingers)

Sonic: Now Fire Spin dive-bomb that little turtle, (Charizard flies at top speed and surrounds himself with fire)

Sally: Oh no! Squirtle return. Go Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur solar beam! (Bulbasaur glows with sunlight and fires a beam knocking out Charizard who was weakened all ready from the battle with the tiny turtle)

Sonic: Charizard! Oh that's it! Go Blastoise!

Sally: Bulbasaur razor leaf! (Bulbasaur fires his laves cutting the gigantic snapping turtle with cannons guns)

Sonic: Blastoise Hydro pump! (Blastoise aims his cannon and hits the Pokemon, fainting it!)

Sally: Go Charmander! Charmander Fire blast! (The cute little fire lizard with the flame on the end of it's tail fired the big mean old Blastoise. Okay so I like Charmander!)

Sonic: Go Venusaur! Venusaur use your vine whip to hold Charmander down while you fire your leech seed! (The big bullfrog with the tree on it's back used a pair of vines while it fired a pair of seeds and drained the Pokemon's energy.)

Sally: Oh! Go PIKACHU! Pikachu use Thunder on that Pokemon (The little electric rodent had a big lighting bolt come down and used the recurring energy to electrocute the mighty plant Pokemon)

Sonic: I can't use Raichu he'll never forgive me if I use him to hurt his brother so I'll have to go with Alakazam! Alakazam use your psybeam to fry Pikachu! (The old man looking Pokemon with dessert cravings, he has two spoons in his hands get it, Put the spoons together and fired a massive beam at the mouse)

Sally: Go Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff use your sing attack then use a doubleslap (Jigglypuff brought out a small microphone and sung zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz |) huh what oh no I fell asleep, the little puffball with green eyes then slapped the physic type Pokemon silly.

Sonic: Go Raichu. Raichu thunderbolt! (Raichu then used all of his energy to fire a thunderbolt that would frighten a Zapdos.)

Sally: Sonic I know you have one so lets bring out our secrete Pokemon.

Sonic: All right. Go Darkeon! (Out came a little dark dog Pokemon with golden rings around it).

Sally: Go Articuno! (Out came a big ice bird) Articuno ice beam!

Sonic: Darkeon dark beam! (They both fired their special beams and when the dust cleared only Darkeon stood)

Sally: Great match Sonic.

Sonic: You to Sal!

Sally: I've just got one question, why are we still talking in script format?

Sonic: I don't know. Greg, will you cut it out!

Oh sorry! Well, goodluck Sonic. 

Enough of the premilimeranarys now onto the main event Chapter7: Elemental Sonic vs. Dark Sonic

That night before the big match Sonic and Sally were walking across the grassy battlefield. (Start playing the Bee Gees song Charade now)

"Sonic, I've just got one favor to ask you before you go to fight tomorrow." Said Sally.

" What is it Sal?" Asked our hero. Sally looked deep into his eyes and gave him a big major lip lock.

" Just come back to me alive in one piece Sonic." Said Sally.

" I promise I will." Said Sonic returning the kiss. The next morning Sonic woke up to see Dark Sonic standing over him. "You know all that love you and your wife were showing last night made me sick." Said Dark Sonic.

"That's because you're a cold heartless fiend." Said Sonic getting into a fighting stance.

"Oh please! Let's do this fight in our ultimate forms. Seeing you like that doesn't make look like a challenge. Solar Sonic." Dark Sonic said transforming into a being composed of pure dark solar energy.

"All right. ULTRA SONIC!" Said Sonic transforming into what he thought was his ultimate form. And the battle began. Sonic began using a fury of rapid-fire punches; Dark Sonic got hit by two of them before using his double meteorite punch. Sonic then used a typhoon spin kick and then following up with an Earth crusher punch. Dark Sonic then grabbed Sonic's arms and began to use a shadow double blade on him. Then while Sonic was still leering from that blow Dark Sonic grabbed Sonic by the head and threw him into a near by mountain. When Sonic came to he saw Dark Sonic flying at him at an unbelievable speed. Sonic powered up his hands and turned one of them into a fire punch and the other one into a rock. He then delivered the infamous Fire-Earth combo. He then used a thunder crush followed by a whirlwind punch and a fire uppercut. Dark Sonic then used a dark flare to blind our hero then used another shadow blade to cut Sonic's arms and legs. Sonic then used a fireball smash with a cyclone and then a hugemongous earthquake punch. Sonic then disappeared into the shadows in order to trick Dark Sonic then he used a combination shadow kick, lighting crush, firestorm, and a mountain smasher. Dark Sonic then fired a dark energy beam to send Sonic into the ground. Dark Sonic then fired multiple dark energy beams and shadow blades, driving Sonic into the ground even deeper. Dark Sonic went over to the hole and began to laugh, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Sonic's dead and I've won no doubt about that you foolish hedgehog!" Meanwhile inside the hole Sonic was severally injured. Just then he saw the Starbearer. "Starbearer, how can I defeat this guy? If I keep up like this I'm going to lose." Said the blue hedgehog in a lot of pain.

"Look inside your heart Sonic. What is its most powerful bonds that no one can break?" Asked the water achient one.

" My heart's most powerful unbreakable bonds?" Asked Sonic. He looked deep inside himself and as he thought more about Sally, Tails, and the rest of his family the secrete 5th element emerald began to glow. Meanwhile outside Dark sonic was about to look inside the hole when a bright red, white, blue, green, and pink flash blinded him. And out of the hole came Elemental Sonic! "Dark Sonic, I do not know how many people you've killed, tourted, and slain but it ends today. I will kill you in the name of the elder, THE-FOUR-WHO-ARE-ONE!" Said Sonic in a voice that would impress the achient ones.

"Oh yeah! Well, I Dark Sonic, master of the dark forces in the emeralds, will destroy you in the name of my master, Meteorite Man!" Said Dark Sonic powering up.

(Start playing the Sailor Moon song the power of love right here!)

Dark Sonic began this one by using a deadly earth wave. Sonic just called up a tornado to block it; he then brought out 2 earth pillars and combined them to form a spinning rock spear badly damaging the evil one. Dark S. then used a massive lighting/ wind energy to attack our hero. Sonic called up an earth shield to protect him. He then surrounded himself in a huge tornado, which he threw at Dark Sonic. What Dark Sonic didn't know was that inside the tornado was a huge lighting orb. You can expect it did a lot of damage. Dark Sonic then used colliding water pillars on Sonic, which just turned to steam by Sonic's fire shield. Sonic then summoned up 4 water pillars and had then surround Dark Sonic; he then had a fifth one crash down on the evil one. Dark Sonic was about to use a magma beam, just to meet up with Sonics fireball surround. Dark Sonic then tried an ice shard rain. Sonic used a spinning ice dagger. Dark Sonic then used a triple lighting bolt crash with a cyclone. Sonic then called up a firestorm and a huge typhoon. Dark Sonic tried an Earth pillar crash. But Sonic used a fire and lighting desturcto disk. Dark Sonic then said, "Survive this if you can. Even if you do this entire world will be destroyed. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." He flew up high in order to power up for this attack. Sonic then put his hands into a fireball position and said, "I CALL UPON THE FIVE ELEMENTS OF THE UNIVERSE." AS he said each one he sounded like it's prospective ruler.

"EARTH" The sound of earth breaking sounded the coming of a shadow image of Robin Hood.

" WIND" The sound of air and a shadow image of Morrisett appeared and added his hand.

"WATER" The sound of waves could be heard and the shadow image of Andromidia appeared.

" FIRE" the sound of lava and the image of Barrymore. 

"LOVE" Nothing was heard and the image of Leslie appeared. Sonic then fired the MegaBlaster. When Dark Sonic saw this he said, "No! This can not be. NOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic then saw the emeralds join with the sapphires, crystals, and the rubies to reforge the Master Sword. Sonic went up to it. Then he heard a voice. "Go on take it. Trust me." Said Link (Guest star). Sonic picked the sword up and was transported to the palace of Gaia. There he saw the royal honor guards Noa, Vahn, and Gala. Also there was the other protector of Gaia Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus. And sitting on a royal cushion stood the familiar Sonic, and also there was the Beast king. There stood also three Pokemon. Bulbasaur the messenger, Ivysaur the weapons bringer, and Venauar the Armor bearer. And sitting on a throne of pure emerald sat Robin Hood, Ruler of the planet Gaia, and the trees, mountains, and valleys. Protector of the rock, grass, fighting, ground, and bug type Pokemon. "Sonic kneel down. In the name of my most imperial majesty I knight thee sir Sonic." And as soon as he said this Sonic gained the earth mail and sheild. Then he was teleported to the royal palace of Ares. That court had Mewtwo as the protector, and also there was sailor Jupiter in her royal gown, and Sailor Pluto. There was also the Celestial, and sitting on a little cushion sat Tails an orange swallow. The messenger was Pichu, the weapons bringer Pikachu, and the armor was Raichu. And in a throne composed of pure crystal sat Morrisett; the ruler of the mighty storms, and wind. Protector of the flying, Thunder, and ghost type Pokemon. "I knight thee sir Sonic." When the king of air said this Sonic received the wind boots. He then entered the royal palace of aqueous. There stood the royal guards Megaman and Protoman and Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Neptune (in their princess uniform), The familiar Frogger on his little cushion, the Starbearer, the messenger Squirtle, the weapons bearer Wartortle, and the armor Blastoise. And on the sapphire throne Andromidia, the ruler of the mighty tundra, oceans, and the rivers. Protector of the water, ice, poison, and dark type Pokemon. " Sonic kneel. In the name of my most imperial majesty I knight thee sir Sonic." And he then received the water helmet. He then entered the Lavacus palace. The court composed of the protector and familiar Spyro on his golden pillow. Sailor scouts Mars and Saturn. The Demon, the messenger Charmander, weapons bearer Charmeleon, and the Armor Charizard. In the ruby throne sat Barrymore, the ruler of the volcanoes and the fire. Protector of the fire and dragon type Pokemon. "Kneel Sonic. In the name of my most imperial majesty I knight thee sir Sonic." Sonic then got the fire gauntlets and the sithe. He then got teleported to the Dream palace. In that court was composed of the protectors Kirby, Sailor Venus and Mini Moon. The familiar Knuckles, the messenger Nidoran, the weapons bearer Nidorina, and the Armor Nidoqueen. In the pink pearl throne sat Leslie. The ruler of time, dreams, and the fifth element. Protector of the normal type Pokemon "Sonic kneel. In the name of my most majesty I knight thee sir Sonic." Sonic then got the Master Sword. When he came back to Mobius he saw Link. "Well, congratulations Sonic. You have received the highest honor a person can receive now you can go home to your family. Oh wait! You need a ride. Here Epona!" Said the hero of time playing his ocarina and out came a beautiful white unicorn.

" Whoa! Cool unicorn." Said Sonic.

" You need it to greet some of your new subjects." Said Link pointing to the 250 Pokemon following Sonic.

Chapter8: The death of Robotnik. (PARTY TIME!)

While all this was going on Tails, Sally, and Knuckles were pacing. "Warning invasion alert!" Said a nearby computer.

" By who?" Asked Sally.

" About 100,000,000 swatbots and one huge robot."

" Tails, Knuckles you better…guys?" Sally said to nothing. Meanwhile outside Tails and Knuckles saw Robotnik's forces. "Uh oh. Tails I think we'd better transform. Hyper Knuckles." Said Knuckles putting his fist together and transforming.

" You're right! Turbo Tails." Said Tails. They continued to destroy all of the robots until they saw Robotnik. "Ah so nice to see you guys again. Allow me to introduce my latest Metal Robotnik Gundam ver 7. And you guys better not stop me or else." Said the fatso.

" Or else what?" Asked Tails.

" Or else this pretty little princess will meet her fate." He said holding Amy in midair.

" Drop her now!" Said Tails trying to hold in his anger.

"And who's going to make me? You!" Said Robotnik.

" YES!" Said Tails body now glowing. He threw about ten razor leafs into the giant robots hand. Tails flew and grabbed her. "I thank for choosing Tails airlines as your only means of flight." Said Tails. He then attacked the robot with blizzards, Nova forces, and Solar Beams. He then notice Robotnik ready to fire his main cannon at an electric tower. Tails flew right in front of the gun. "I call upon the 4 ultimate attacks of the Pokemon. Solar beam, Thunder, Hydro Pump, FIRE BLAST. OMEGA BLASTER." Tails said destroying the giant robot. Robotnik had started to run when he met up with Tails' fist. He then kicked the tub of lard. Tails then picked Robotnik up by his shirt, "Tails, you wouldn't kill me would you?" Said Robotnik.

" Well, lets think of the reasons why I should, 1 You robotized my mom right in front of my face, 2 you threatened my brother's life more then once. Those are very good reasons why I shouldn't let you live. But no." Tails said dropping him, "I'll just let you run in terror like a coward for the rest of your life now run before I change my mind." Said Tails. Robotnik did run he ran right into the forest then a green flash blinded him, he then saw the Beast King, the elemental achient one looked deep into Robotnik's soul and saw all of the terrible things he did to the animals, "RUN!" HE said in more of a growl than a voice. Robotnik ran till he felt a sharp spear go through his arm, "Mortal! Do you regret all of those things you have done?" He asked.

" NEVER!" Said Robotnik. He soon regretted saying those words for the lions got him. (SCARY stuff huh? Rating R) Meanwhile back at Mobotroplius Amy went right up to Tails and gave him a big major lip lock. "I've never taught him/her that one." Said Knuckles and Sally together. Just then they heard a Sandshrew trumpeting and announcing an arrival. "Who's that?" Asked Sally. She walked closely to the knight. "Sonic is that you?" She asked.

"How about this for a hint?" Said Sonic. He then gave her the ultimate lip locking, gum sharing, Fireworks shooting, jepordary tome taking, 2 page, paragraph long, glacier melting, you better take notes on this one, kiss that would make Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask take notes. " OH yeah that's a definite hint!" Said Sally. 

" So what happened here guys?" Asked Sonic.

" Well, you see it's like this Sonic… and Knuckles began a long explanation. Then Sonic said, "Well, then I guess there's a ceremony to do before I put Tails to bed. Come on everybody." Seconds later after Sally got into her elemental gown and Tails and Knuckles got formally dressed. " Knuckles, Tails kneel." Said Sonic. "In the name of my most imperial majesty I knight thee sir Knuckles and Sir Tails. You may rise." Knuckles arose regularly, but when Tails arose he was covered in new armor. His mail had Charizard wings on the back. His gauntlets matched that of Augumon, his boots Hitmonchan and his helmet look like Tiger of the wind. "Well, I guess this calls for a celebration! Everybody it's PARTY TIME!" Said Sonic. All right! Well, folks see ya!

(Start playing KISS song Phsyco Circus now)

Production, location arrangement, direction, casting, trainer, scriptwriter, creative consultant, (Deep breath), assaint, and programmer: Greg Kelly.

Cast: consisting of mostly you the reader

Best boy: Andy

Best man: Tails

Groom 1: Sonic

Groom2: Antoine.

Bride1: Sally

Bride2: Bunnie

Makeup: Jigglypuff

And that's the last credit…. I lied

Special effects: Alakazam

Stunts: Mewtwo, Mew and Ditto.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Robotnik created by Sega. Sally owned by Archie. Amy owned by Francis and Robert. Physico Circus owned by Todd McFalne Comics. Sailor Moon owned by Toei. Sword of Omens owned by FranklinBass entertainment. Gee Force owned by Pookie productions. Frogger owned by Atari. Megaman by Capcom. Spyro by insomicanic games, Legend of Legia characters by playstation. Pokemon and Link owned by Nintendo. Dark Sonic owned by Ryan Inc.

Staying alive and charade written by and preformed by the Bee Gees.

Psycho Circus played by KISS.

"Well, folks you survived the credit now leave! I've got some things to talk with Sally. Bye!" Said Sonic.

(OH! One more thing, you wanted the best you got the best!


End file.
